Royauté
by Midnight Volturi 1234
Summary: My life was easy, getting everything handed to me on a silver platter, now with impending war and fight for survival - nothing is as it seems. I am Katerina Volturi and this is my story. Follows the books, but with plot twists. Rating will go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Royauté You may have heard of whispers on the wind, a conspicuous shadow ever hovering and the flash of death before darkness overtakes you fully. These stories you hear are not your average bedtime stories meant to scare your child to sleep, no these stories are real and so are we.

My story begins over 3000 years ago in the serene town of Volterra, Tuscany. This is where our coven was stationed, and where we reigned supreme away from the humans; but ever watchful as we blended in perfectly to the unsuspecting human eye. They saw us as glamorous and beautiful, not what we truly are at all. Our coven was made up, of a core coven you could say; the three founders or kings. Aro, (the leader of the three) Caius and Marcus; then there came the guard at that time the coven was only starting with 6 guard – now we have 32 gifted members. My twin and I were there 3000 years ago, when our empire was created and feared, it became a historical moment in our people's eyes.

It is said that the immortals cannot conceive but they were wrong. Our father and mother were immortal and among the highest ranks of the coven when we were born, some called us a curse and others called it a scandal. We were feared, my twin and I, for we were the most powerful of the coven at the beginning; and so, our mother hid us from the prying eyes of the enemy. The powers we possessed were beginning to show at the age of 5 to our father's delight. These powers were teleportation, mind-linking, and my brother also possessed the skill of telekinesis. At the ripe age of 23 we stopped growing and our powers magnified, we were taught to fight and use these powers to our advantage.

There was a time when our father let us do anything we wanted, but that time soon came to an end as he assigned us each with a guard. A guard that would be present with us each and every day, making sure that we learned etiquette and proper manners. My guard was a handsome fellow; 6ft 2 inches of pure muscle, with frosted blonde hair, beautiful red eyes and a face sculpted by the gods themselves. His name was Demetri. I was besotted with my guard, and his charming smile. Although, my brother was in no such mood for a guard, he got a young girl and let's just say she never saw the light of day again.

Yes, you may have figured that we are a very old fashioned family with servants, but what you didn't expect was a bunch of very normal, beautiful people being killers. Let me introduce myself, my name is Katerina Midnight Volturi and my twin brother, Kol Alexandr Volturi. We are the sole children of Caius and Athenodora Volturi. Niece and nephew to Aro and Marcus. The most powerful twins in the history of our culture : vampirism.


	2. Chapter 2

It was during the 15th century when Demetri and I discovered our love for each other. We had just returned from a mission my father had sent us on, a mission that very nearly ended badly. We were sent - along with Felix our newest member – to Germany to destroy a rampant group of newborns, all was well until a newborn snuck up on me. Jumping on my back he tried to grab my neck but I grabbed his and pulled him over my head, another one came up and threw me down onto my back and beat me. Demetri came to my rescue and killed them all, but not before one of the newborns managed to rip his arm off. Screaming for my guardian I destroyed all of the newborns within my sight, how dare they hurt my mate! Wait! Mate? Where did this come from?

On arriving back at the castle my brother and father immediately came to me, ushering me into my rooms; leaving Felix and Demetri in the throne room. I hadn't talked to Demetri since before the mission had started and I felt guilty, but I had to talk to my mother.

"Something troubles you, my daughter." She stated, I sighed and took her outstretched hand; "Mother, I am confused. I have been on countless missions and yet this one goes badly, I have failed father."

"My dear, you have not failed, missions do not always go so smoothly. I sense this is not what bothers you though."

"I have…. feelings for Demetri, mother. I do not know what to do, should I act upon them? What if he does not feel the same way as I? Father will surely have him executed, o mother what do I do?"

"Follow your heart, Katerina. Your father and I did, he only wants you happy." She stated.

Thinking back now, my entire life, father has done his best to make my life as cheerful and happy as he could. Yes, you are probably going, Caius Volturi… kind? Smiling my mother looked at me and left the room. My internal battles were not working, "should I? No u will jeopardise your friendship! I want more than friendship!" With that I speed out of my rooms and ran down to my private gardens knowing Demetri would be there.

I found him sitting by the fountain in the middle of the garden, basked in pale moonlight he looked like a god. Smiling, he looked up and offered me his hand; I gingerly took it and sat next to him.

"I am sorry if I have upset you, princess." He said. Shocked I looked at him and said "Whyever would you apologize for something you have not done? It is I who should apologize to you about your arm and thank-you for helping me." "It is my duty princess to care for you, protect you."

"No! It is not, I can protect myself. You got hurt because of me! I am sorry Demetri." If vampires could cry I would be bawling my eyes out in front of him. Alarmed he pulled me into his arms and hugged me, "Rina, do not cry."

"I do not want you to be my guard anymore!" I said before looking up into his shocked almost pained face. "Wha- Wh…" he started before I cut him off, realising what I had just done I pulled my lips from his soft ones. "I want you to be my mate; my feelings for you have increased Demetri and I am only realis…" He slammed his lips to mine cutting me off much the same as I did to him.

"Mine!" he growled against my lips, smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Unbeknownst to us, three figures were watching, two from their bedroom suite and another behind a rose bush. Smiling to himself the male slid out from behind the rose bush and called out to his sister, "Darling, I am so happy for you but do you think you could take this somewhere private. I mean these are local gardens!" he joked. Breaking apart I glared at him, "KOL!" I yelled and got of Demetri's lap and ran after him. All the while my lover and family laughed as my brother and I landed in a heap in the mud, wrestling and joking.

"I am happy for you sister." Kol said.

Looking over to my lover and parents, one final thought crossed my mind…. "Yes I am happy."


	3. Chapter 3

The following year, Demetri and I were married by my uncle Aro himself. My father had given his blessing for our marriage saying that Demetri was a "fine candidate". Kol was his obnoxious self, saying how much better it would be now that he would have a brother to compete with. So on March 4th 1572, I became Mrs Demetri Volturi, we spent the majority of our honeymoon in each other's arms on the families private beach in Greece.

The third week into our honeymoon however, we got a shock when my stomach suddenly started to grow. "Demetri?!" I shouted to my husband who came running. "What is it amore mio?" Stopping he looked to the mirror where I stood with my shirt pulled up to my bra, and noticed the slight bump there. Cautiously moving toward me he placed his hand on my stomach and jumped when he felt a kick. "We need to go now!" he said.

So he quickly called home speaking in hushed tones that even I could not make out, and with my talent I teleported us there immediately we were swarmed with our family and friends. My mother ran up to me and grabbed my hand, "Come!" she said. I followed her to my private rooms where an old friend sat in wait, "Eleazar!" shocked I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hello Katerina!" Suddenly the door was thrown open and my father, brother and husband walked in. "Eleazar, my friend I would appreciate it if you would tell me how this has happened!" my father said. "Lie down please, Rina." He said, I lay down on my bed and pulled my shirt up again. He put his hands on my stomach and jumped in surprise. "You are with child!" several gasps rang through the room including my own. "It is impossible!" I said but my mother interrupted me, "It is not my dear, you and Kol are proof of that."

Eleazar then spoke, "It is not the same, my Queen. Your daughter has the ability to conceive, it is a gift, a rare gift." He said. I looked to Demetri and saw the shock on his face, reaching out my hand; he looked at me then took it. I placed it over my abdomen and we both smiled as our baby kicked, at the pressure of his parents hands.

********************** Time Jump ***********************

As the weeks passed by my stomach got considerably bigger, and Demetri spent every waking moment cuddling with me or talking to "Junior" as he was referred. Eleazar had told us that this gift was incredibly rare and that the pregnancy would only last maybe 5 weeks, he had failed to mention that I needed to increase my intake of human blood to keep my baby alive.

Demetri nearly killed poor Kol one day when I got terribly sick because Heidi our latest fisher had not come back at her appointed time. I was taking a stroll in the private gardens with my mother; the kings had been sent on urgent business to Holland and had taken some of the guard with them. Holding my 5 week old bump, smiling as my baby took the time to kick me to his heart's content; I thought of Demetri holding his son in his arms and laughed. Kol had stayed with us and was deep in conversation with our mother, when I noticed something strange the door to the castle had been forced open.

Panicking I turned to mother and Kol, eyes widening as I was grabbed. Kol growled and tried to get to me, but was blocked by a massive beast that was just a man not one moment ago.

Werewolves I thought, we are going to be killed by werewolves and our family won't know.


	4. Chapter 4

"This vampire scum is with child!" the one holding me shouted to the leader. "It is impossible they cannot reproduce! How did you do this girl? Witchcraft?" I smirked at him and held my tongue; this in turn earned me a slap. I was sent sprawling on the ground of the throne room, vaguely I heard Kol growling and my mother asking me if I was alright.

With my final breath I sent a plea out to the minds of my husband and father, before darkness took me.

*************POV Change******************

Demetri POV

It was in the final hours of our masters' mission that I got a terrifying plea from my wife across our bond. I had been worrying for her and the child ever since we left, and know my fear stuck out like a sore thumb. "My lord Caius, did you..?" "Yes Demetri, I felt it too, can you link to her?" "I shall try my lord."

Concentrating I closed my eyes and tried to link the bond between my wife and I, but came up with nothing but darkness. Clearly panicking I called out to my master/father-in-law, "Master! She is not responding!" "Calm yourself Demetri, I will contact Kol." He said.

*************POV Change******************

Kol POV

"Kol? Can you hear me?" I jumped; the voice coming through the family bond was one I had been trying to reach for hours. "Father, I've been trying to contact you for hours. There are werewolves everywhere they came once you had left, they are going to kill us! You need to come back like right now! Rina is hurt!" I said desperately hoping that he got the message.

"Stop talking boy!" said one of my captors and hit me over the head with a piece of metal, completely disorientated I let myself slip into a daze.

**************POV Change***********************

Caius POV

"Father, I've been trying to contact you for hours. There are werewolves everywhere they came once you had left, they are going to kill us! You need to come back like right now! Rina is hurt!" Kol said via our bond. Jumping back into reality I shouted at the others "We need to head back to Volterra immediately! The castle has been taken by wolves!" I looked over to Demetri and could see the blatant fear in my son-in-laws eyes, "Come Demetri, we will get them back safe. All of them!" I said.

**************POV Change and Time Skip***************

Katerina POV

SLAP! I was jolted awake as a hand collided with my cheek, throwing my hands up to cover my face and stomach I curled into a foetal position as my captors started to laugh. "Aw look now James, you've scared the wee vampire." Shaking I lifted my head as the footsteps left, in the corner I could see Kol gagged and looking at me with worried eyes. "Where is mother?" I croaked, he made a motion with his shoulders and I looked over to my left to see my mother looking straight at me. I crawled over to her and grasped her hand, "Mother, are we going to make it out of this?"

"No I won't, but you and Kol will. You will watch this child grow, cherish him and Demetri. Do not grow cold if I die, promise me the both of you!" "Promise mother!" we said via our family bond.

I crawled over to Kol and took the gag away from his mouth, "Listen" he said. The wolves were talking again and rather loud too. "James the rest of this coven has returned to Volterra, they are almost here!"

"Bring up the prisoners!" he shouted, suddenly we were grabbed and dragged out into the middle of the throne room, and tossed onto the ground. Groaning I clutched at my bump hoping my son would live, more shouting followed and I looked up in time for them to grab mother and pull her into the middle of the group. "Now, little ones let this be a lesson to you and your family!"

"What do you mean?" I shouted as Kol looked on in dread.

"Your coven has killed more of us than we can count. This", he shouted pulling our mother by her neck "Is our revenge!" he screamed. The next sight would haunt me for years to come, the wolf, James, transformed and tore my mother apart - limb from limb. Screaming I tried to run forward to help my mother, but got knocked down by another wolf - who then tried to kill me – pain spread through my abdomen and my screams turned to ones of pain. Kol attacked the wolf and killed him; he then grabbed me and pulled me out of the way.

"Where do you feel pain, sister?" he asked, "Kol, the baby! He's coming!" I screamed. He looked at me in horror, before suddenly the grand doors flew open and our coven entered. Horror was upon everyone's faces as they saw the carnage, determined to kill every last wolf. My vision blurred as I saw the faces of my brother, husband and father above me, my last few coherent thoughts were that my mother was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Katerina POV :

Blake Volturi was born as soon as I was movedfrom the great hall to ourprivateroomsby my husband. All I had time to realise was my Aunt Sulpicia shoving Demetri from the room, before rushing over to check the child's progress; by which stage little Blake was already welcoming the world's first cold breath upon his fair skin. He came so quickly that I hadn't time to blink between the blinding pain coursing through me as my son came into the world screaming and kicking.

The child's screams rang clear above all of the noise in the castle and I could sense Demetri's anxiousness through our bond. Cleaned and swaddled in cloth my baby was brought over to me; finally after what felt like hours I got to hold my precious miracle close to me. He had a soft tuft of frosted blonde hair and strong but beautiful features like his father; but his eyes were all mine, liquid pools of ruby red with specks of black and violet. This child, my miracle, was the best thing that has happened to me from the beginning of this long tedious life.

Demetri POV :

After what felt like hours, Sulpicia left the room sending me a small smile, letting me into the room; I rushed over to check my family. Sighing in relief and shock as I looked upon him for the first time and found my wife's eyes staring back at me.

Katerina POV:

Laughing at his expression I handed my husband our son, gently taking the boy he cradled his head carefully as he stared down at the infant; mesmerised he stoked Blake's cheek and smiled as his son grabbed his finger with his tiny fist. Looking up at me, he smiled his breath taking smile that I was so accustomed to, and said,

"My love, you have done well. He is perfect!"

"He is, but I can tell he has his father's mischievousness," I said and caught the glint of mischief lurking in Demetri's glance, "My boys, my family."

Kol POV:

I had a nephew, a little boy that I could teach to hunt and protect. Blake is only 4 hours old and the whole castle knows about him - and are overjoyed to welcome the new prince to the family. When I finally got to meet my nephew, I was thrown by the fact that he was so small; that and the fact that he looked like a mini Demetri.

"Don't worry Blake; you will still be a handsome little man, even with your father's features!" At this remark I was swiftly cupped on the back of my head by Kat. "Don't be so rude Kol! You'll never get away with that remark" she said as she turned to her husband who sat on the edge of her bed holding onto her hand. "Yes, he will regret that later" Demetri remarked with a smirk. Scowling at him in return I said to my nephew, "Your father isn't that tough! Your uncle Kol would put him on his butt in no time."

Laughing I ducked the slap my sister sent my way. "Come along Kol, let us leave. They need to bond with young Blake." Caius said, sending a small pained smile towards my sister. Kissing the babes head he turned to leave but not before giving the new parents his congratulations. "Goodnight little one" I said and placed a small kiss on the sleeping infant's head, before handing him back to his mother.

Katerina POV:

Upon receiving my child back into my arms, I was content to just watch the child sleep. "Something tells me, our lives will never be peaceful again, my love," Demetri said and placed a kiss upon my forehead, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	6. Chapter 6

Katerina POV : 3 years timeskip

My baby is not a baby anymore. Little Blake matured and grew so quickly that it astounded everyone. Looking back on the previous 3 years, I held onto the little things because stood beside me now was not my precious angel but a young man. An exact replica of his father, Blake stood with his head held high as we waited for Heidi to bring her catch back.

He must have caught me staring, "Mother, if you concentrate on staring at my any longer, I'd say you might wrinkle." I heard Kol laughing beside me and I turned to him to give him a thump, but he had already disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Why you cheeky brat, am I not allowed to look upon my baby's face?" I scolded, before he fully turned towards me. "I did not mean it like that mother. I am not a baby anymore."

Not willingly giving up I turned my head away and said, "You will always be my baby, your father would agree with me."

"Father, takes your side on every subject." He wined, turning my head to face him, I was just about to speak when Demetri came up behind me suddenly. Only then did I notice that the throne room was full. Waving over at Felix, I heard Dem say "When you marry son, you too will realise that trying to argue with your wife is useless."

He turned towards me and said, "How are you my love?" Sighing, I grabbed his hand and placed it upon the bump there and winced as the twins picked up their game of football – sensing their father's presence.

"Fine; hungry and anxious. They are kicking up a fuss today, not to mention your son. He is being particularly stubborn today." Wincing again as the babies sent a particularly hard kick towards my ribs, not noticing the stern glance Dem sent towards Blake.

"Blake-"

"I know, I know. I am sorry father. Mother, I do not intend to be so stubborn, especially with you in this condition-"

"What do you mean by that!" my temper flared as I realised what my son had just said as I turned my head towards my son with a scathing look. "Uh- I uh, I didn't mean-"

"You have spent too much time with your uncle! I am still your mother and I am fit enough to complete my jobs whether I am pregnant or not, young man." I said angrily, before turning away and rising from the chair I was seated in.

"Kat-" Demetri began and caught my elbow, but I shook his hand off saying, "No, I'm going to lie down seeing as I'm in no fit condition to do anything!" tears threatening to spill.

Throwing the throne room doors open with such force; I stormed towards my chambers, not realising that the whole room had watched the spat between us. At that moment I did not care who had seen the argument, I wished only for the comfort of a long bath.

Blake POV:

I hung my head as my mother all but ran from the room. I heard the sigh that escaped my father and grandfather. Ashamed of myself, I started down the steps before a hand grabbed my shoulder. Spinning around I came face-to-face with my father, flinching back only then did I realise that he didn't look angry only tired.

"Let her be son. This pregnancy is hard on her, even worse because of the twins. She needs time to vent." He said before turning away.

"Father, I did not mean-" A puff of smoke interrupted me. "Your father knows you didn't mean it, so does your mother Blake. My sisters emotions are weird, but during pregnancy she is a nightmare. Don't get me wrong, I love your mother, as does your father, but the tiniest things could set her off." My uncle said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her rest for a while, she will be fine!"

Katerina POV:

At only 5 ½ months of pregnancy I was already emotional and upset, I felt like a mountain and I couldn't wait to get these two out of me. I knew this pregnancy would be difficult with the twins but I had never wished to upset anybody. My mood swings were getting worse and I was taking it out on everyone I set eyes on, "I don't know how Dem puts up with me" I thought.

My bath did the trick, in calming both me and my babies down, but now I was weary and angry at myself for snapping at Blake. Leaning back on the bed I contemplated, I knew everyone will have finished their meal by now, so I sent for Blake.

Five minutes later I heard a small, firm knock on my door "Come in Blake." The door opened and there stood my little man, looking quite timid with his gaze directed at the floor, "You sent for me, mother?" I could hear the panic in his voice, sighing I said "Come here son" and opened my arms to him.

Looking up sharply, he paused for a second before he collapsed into my arms – careful of my bump - as huge dry sobs wracked his body. "I'm s-so so-sorry mo-mother. I did-n't mean anything i-I said!" Cradling him I whispered to him that everything was forgiven and not to worry, I would never hate my boy for something so trivial.

Glancing up I took notice of my husband's face in the shadows, watching us intently. Stroking our sons hair, I winced as the twins made their presence known; Blake looked up and said "Is that the babies?" I had to smile at his innocence, "Yes, my angel" I took his hand and placed it upon the bump, he jumped and then smiled as his siblings acknowledged his presence.

"I promise you, that with my life I will protect my siblings…as long as I have your love." He said looking up sadly into my face. "Son, you will always have our love, no matter what. You, my son were our miracle, our firstborn. You will always be special to us." Dem said as he came forward from the shadows and placed a hand onto Blake's head.

"Always!" I repeated staring at my husband and son fondly.


	7. Chapter 7

Katerina POV : Time skip, 400 years (events of New Moon):

Our angel did just that, promising to care for his siblings by being an amazing role model. During the last 400 years, Blake, myself, Dem and the whole castle welcomed the twins : Logan and Amelia, Rebecca, Adriana, Nicholas, Robin, Carina, Roxanne, Mason, Kimberly, Riley and Ava.

We had now entered the 21st Century, none of us knew what the following years would bring : a possible war or destruction.

The coven had become ruthless with a taste for blood all of the time, this was powered by the twins Jane and Alec, they were power hungry.

As i was preoccupied with the new baby, i missed out on important affairs of state therefore i had my eldest daughter Amelia sit in for me she was the jewel of her grandfather's eye. News around the castle was that a young Cullen came to ask for death, where as i would have given it to him my uncle would not - his power was too valuable. Demetri had gone on a mission with Felix and Anton, he was not due back until this evening. So i spent as much time with my children and brother.

Kol had gone travelling for a century before he returned to us, my brother never was one to be tied down. He was bloodthirsty much like the rest of us, but Kol was insatiable. He had returned the previous day and got a warm welcome from all his family, both old and new. Currently, he is sitting with little Ava on his lap playing with her, the child had taken quite a liking to her new found uncle and was not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"It truly has been a long time since I have seen you smile so much brother." I told him quietly knowing he could hear me over Ava's childish talk. Looking up and smiling that special smile reserved only, for me he said "It truly has been too long since I have seen any of my family to be able to laugh and joke around, love."

"I've missed you, ya know. Dealing with 13 children and a husband that is a big kid himself is hard work," I said smiling thoughtfully, "You do intend to stay this time Kol? For good?" I asked hopefully.

"That was my intention, besides I have a new found friend, and I don't think she will be letting me go. Isn't that right princess?" he asked Ava and lifted her into the air, as childish laughter flew through the room.

Suddenly the door burst open, our heads snapping up to see the intruder; but we were relieved to see Logan standing there. "Baby, are you-"

"Sorry, for the interruption Mother, but everybody has been summoned to the throne room. I was sent here to look for you by Grandfather." Logan said. I looked to Kol and saw something flash in his deep crimson gaze but it disappeared before I could question it.

"We will be down in a few Loges" Kol said sparing a smile for his favourite nephew, who nodded in understanding closing the door quietly. "Can they not give us one day to reconnect?" he joked, as he handed Ava over to me. I gave him a scathing look but he laughed it off, gently settling Ava down in her crib I turned to find Kol holding his hand out to me in invitation. "Let's appear in style!" he said with a smirk.

Demetri POV:

We had finally returned from our mission in Paris, we were to track a group of renegade vampires and destroy them immediately; what we found disturbed one's mind greatly, they by the looks of it were trying to mate with humans. Disgraceful. We took great joy in killing every last person involved in the heinous act.

And now when we finally make it home, I am brought into a meeting, not allowed to see my family – except my father-in-law. I heard Kol had returned and I was looking forward to reuniting with my brother, although I would never tell him that I missed him. Everyone thinks that we hate each other's guts but we enjoy the other's company, and he was a real hit with the kids.

Apparently, young Cullen had tried to reveal himself to the humans at the St. Marcus' Day parade. How foolish, he really does have a death wish. Felix and I were sent to bring him to the coven for trial, and let's just say if he was going to die for the human clinging so desperately onto him, well I wouldn't have bothered.

Katerina POV:

When Kol and I entered the throne room via teleportation behind our father's chair, we were surprised to see all of the guards and my children here. Turning to my father I said, "Father, what is so important that everyone must be here?" Smiling my father took hold of my hand and pulled me to sit in the chair on the right of his (Uncle Aro's), "The Cullen boy tried to expose himself, Felix and Demetri are bringing him down for a trial!"

"That means he will die, most certainly as the laws have been broken!" Kol said as he plonked himself down on the armrest of the throne. "Father, Kim and Riley don't need to see this" I said as I spotted my youngest children along the walls. "I shall send them out before anything bad happens my dear" he said patting my hand.

By this stage my children had noticed me and came up to the thrones, gathering behind me and on the steps. Logan plonked himself down at my feet, followed by Nicholas, Robin and Mason —trying to be like their brother - bringing one knee up to rest his arm against, "This shall be interesting" he said enthusiastically. Blake and Riley stood to the left side of the throne, while my gorgeous girls stood around their grandfather and around the dais of steps.

Uncle Aro joined us soon after, not entirely impressed his seat had been taken. "O, but Uncle Aro I need this seat, I am still recovering from Ava's birth" I said with a cheeky smile. "Indeed my dear-" he was interrupted as Jane marched into the room followed by the young Cullen boy, my mate, Felix and…..

A Human!

* * *

Ages:

Katerina – 2,654 Heidi – 2,502

Kol – 2,654 Chelsea – 2,000

Demetri – 2,795 Reneta - 2,302

Felix – 2,809 Jane/Alec – 2,000

Aro – 3,785 Anton – 2,346

Marcus – 3,800

Caius – 3,783

Blake – 456 Carina – 344

Logan and Amelia – 452 Roxanne – 219

Rebecca – 450 Mason – 143

Adriana – 447 Kimberly – 99

Nicholas – 438 Riley – 45

Robin – 379 Ava – 2 months


	8. Chapter 8

Katerina POV :

I tensed as I smelt the blood running threw her veins, watched her threw the slits of my eyes and then realised my youngest children struggling to keep their cool demeanour. Eyeing Kol at the corner of my eye, I could tell he was also fighting himself. Quietly nudging my youngest children I said, "Go stand behind the thrones, stay close though I don't want your control to slip… yet." Silently they obeyed and I watched Aro stride forward to greet this human lover, I was curious as to how he stood so close to her and didn't let his own control slip.

Eyeing the young human with distaste as she swept her gaze along the room, I could sense the fear dripping of her and it only intensified when her gaze landed upon us. I could see her eyes widen in outright fear as she gripped the back of the Cullen boy's cloak, Kol and I sent her our twin malevolent smirk and she shrank back. Laughing quietly to ourselves my twin and I focused on the conversation between our uncle and this boy.

"And now you know everything, so get on with it!" the boy said, not liking the tone he spoke in; I was about to interject but uncle Aro spoke up, "You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Though you can't read Bella's thoughts… fascinating! I would love to see, if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honour?"

Interested, I leaned forward slightly as the human girl walked forward pausing before she gave her hand to my uncle. Grasping it, he pulled her close to him and concentrated; I mentally smirked as I saw her flinch from his touch.

Looking up sharply, he stared at her for a second before saying, "Interesting. Hmmf, I see nothing." He let her hand go and turned to us; I meet his hardened stare and contemplated whether my gift would make her squirm. "I wonder…. Let us see if she is amune to all our powers, shall we Jane?" he asked her with an eager tone. Smirking at the little human I sank back into the throne eager to watch her scream.

"No!" the Cullen boy ran forward but didn't get far as Jane said "Pain." He crumpled to the floor in agony as his human screamed at her to stop. "Jane" Aro said.

"Yes Master" she looked to him as he said, "Go ahead, my dear." Smirking at the blond vampire I watched as she fixed her stare upon the human. "This may hurt just a little!" Nothing happened, turning my head back to Jane I could see she was concentrating very hard, but to no avail. Uncle Aro laughed manically before clapping his hands, "Remarkable! She confounds us all! So, what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro" says Marcus, "She knows too much" Kol and I voice, "She's a liability!" my father finishes.

"Hhm, that's true," Uncle sighs, "Felix."

This is about to get interesting, I thought. The human was turned towards Felix and my mate, and then everything escalated. Cullen grabbed the girl and flung her back over his shoulder, so she was facing us again. Catching Kol's eye I winked and he understood what the plan was; Demetri had restrained the Cullen girl while Felix was now playing with the boy.

Standing from the throne, I descended the steps passing uncle Aro and the kids, who watched with curiosity at what I was about to do. Reaching the girl, I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, gasping she started clawing at my hand. "Be still, human! Or I will kill you where you stand!" I said letting go of her chin, but her eyes remained on me as I started to circle around her.

"Let me see if you can withstand my gift, darling" I said flashing her a hungry smile. "Stay away from me." She said.

Laughing at her I touched her forehead with my palm and just like that, she crumpled to the floor. Everyone's attention was now fixed upon us, Felix held the Cullen boy in a firm grip as he struggled shouting obscenities at me.

"Well, well. It looks like she isn't amune to everyone's gifts, Uncle" I said with a smirk looking towards the thrones. My children were both shocked and pleased, whereas Uncle Marcus just looked bored. Father and Uncle Aro had cruel smiles upon their faces, Kol smirked at me before standing as well, intending to move towards me.

"And that children, is how you get rid of trash" I said walking away from the girl. Riley had jumped up from his seat on the steps and came towards me, smiling. Not one of us had noticed how Felix had been thrown into the wall, until the bang resounded; spinning around I was meet with a blur speeding towards me. Laughing I teleported away, appearing at the bottom of the stairs watching as he ran into the wall.

Felix grabbed him and brought him to his knees in front of my Uncle, waiting for the signal. The girl was back on her feet – it was the lowest setting my power allowed – and started screaming, "NO, no, no, PLEASE!" this got my uncle attention, "Kill me, not him!" My uncle was astounded, "Extraordinary! You would give up your life to save someone like us, a vampire, a soulless monster."

This lead to Cullen's little human going on about soul's and their worth. "Enough finish it!" my father spoke getting angry. Finally, blood would be spilt, or not. The Cullen girl had to have a vision about the human's immortality, how sad. "Go now, make your preparations!" Aro said a little too joyfully. "Let us be done with this. Heidi will arrive any minute, thank you for your visit" Uncle Marcus said.

"You will return the favour; I would advise that you follow through with your promise soon. We do not offer second chances!" my father spoke in an angry tone. "Goodbye, my young friends!" Aro said.

"Well that was no fun at all" Logan said, "I was looking for some action, why does Felix get to do everything?!" he whined. Laughing I turned to my son and said, "Your turn will come my darling, just when Felix gets old." "Hey! That's not nice!" Felix said. Before I could retort Heidi entered with her tour group, smiling I knew I would soon be satisfied; the burn in the back of my throat was growing by the minute.

"Welcome to Volterra, my young friends!" Uncle Aro said. "I hope you found your visit enjoyable." With those words said, we began to feed, the screams of the tourists ricocheting off the walls.


End file.
